In a variety of multilateral well systems, diverters are used to facilitate reentry into either the main or lateral wellbores. During construction of the junction between the main wellbore and a lateral wellbore, a diverter may be installed as a torque tube for running the junction equipment. Subsequently, the diverter is pulled and a drilling diverter is installed to facilitate a drilling operation. Drilling diverters generally are designed to snap into engagement with downhole equipment, e.g. completion equipment, positioned in the well. Upon completion of the drilling operation, the drilling diverter is disengaged by applying a tensile snap out force. To avoid unwanted disengagement, however, drilling diverters are designed such that a substantial snap out force is used to disengage the drilling diverter.